The Specific Aims of this application for a Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research are 1) to use innovative technologies to Improve measurement of functional outcomes and to deliver psychological interventions to youth with chronic pain, and 2) to provide the candidate protected time and resources necessary to mentor postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty members who are pursuing clinical Investigation in pediatric pain. The candidate's programmatic research has focused on developing innovative methods to assess and treat chronic pain, disability, and sleep problems. During the course of this award, the candidate will complete research studies using innovative technologies to improve measurement of pain and sleep in a novel longitudinal study of sleep-wake behaviors. She will develop new research to examine the efficacy of an internet family cognitive-behavioral intervention on improving functional outcomes in adolescents with chronic pain. The candidate has an established track record of providing mentorship to graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty in psychology and medicine. The increased time allotted by this award will give the candidate the opportunity to focus on training additional postdoctoral fellows and faculty. The Research Plan includes two projects: an NIH/NICHD RO1 "Sleep-wake disturbances in adolescents with chronic pain," and a new clinical trial of an internet delivered psychological treatment for chronic pain "Effect of Web-based CBT on Objective Functional Outcomes in Youth with Chronic Pain." The Mentoring Plan for beginning clinical Investigators consists of supervised participation in the candidate's ongoing research;conduct of independent research;and experience in professional activities and achieving professional milestones. A formal didactic program is available to mentees through the Human Investigations Program at Oregon Health &Science University (OHSU), a NIH K30 program, with seminars on study design, randomized controlled trials, ethics/human subjects, grant writing, and advanced analytic approaches. OHSU provides an ideal setting for this award because of the established collaborations, commitment to patient-oriented research, and the presence of a strong Clinical Translational Research Center. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The public health goals of the candidate's research program are to develop innovative treatments for youth with chronic pain and sleep problems that can improve the current standard of care and minimize long-term problems with pain and disability. In addition, the candidate seeks to train the next generation of patient-oriented researchers in this area.